


The So Called "Friend"

by hbthelonewolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy Stalker, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinda cheating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbthelonewolf/pseuds/hbthelonewolf
Summary: Basically what happens when MC see Jumin and Sarah together when MC and Jumin are dating? Then Jumin might have old feelings for Rika.-In this fanfic, MC is a powerful heiress.





	The So Called "Friend"

It was a warm, sunny day and MC was holding a bottle of very expensive wine and two wine glasses while she got out of her limo. To explain, MC was a heiress (a very powerful and wealthy one). She and Jumin were dating for nearly 3 months and were announced the greatest couple. Anyway, back to the story. MC walked in Jumin's penthouse.  
"Hello Anthony!" MC smiled, greeting the guard.  
"Morning Ms.MC." He said smiling back.  
Anthony escorted her to the elevator and pressed the button.  
"Thank you, have a great day." MC waved.  
"You too." Anthony saluted.  
The door dinged and MC walked in. The bottle slipped from her hands, but didn't brake when it landed because of the carpet, but the two glasses shattered on the floor. Jumin and a woman stopped kissing and stared at MC.  
"Why?" MC whispered tearing up.  
"Who are you?!" The woman screeched.  
"It doesn't matter. Jumin we're done." MC said as she strode to the door.  
"MC WAIT!!" Jumin yelled reaching for her.  
MC pulled his hand from hers and closed the elevator doors. It dinged down and MC ran out in a crying mess.  
"MC!!" She heard behind her.  
She climbed in her limo and drove to her own penthouse. After 2 days, it was on the news that they had broke up and the woman that Jumin was kissing is named Sarah Choi and that she owned some company. MC cried more and ate more chocolate. MC had taken 2 days off work since her brake up and desperately tried to recover and planned to go work tomorrow.  
"Ms.MC, someone's here to see you." MC's bodyguard announced.  
"Let them in." She garbled from crying.  
She ate more chocolate and continued crying. She didn't care if someone saw her like this.  
"MC?" A all too familiar whispered.  
-Jumin's Point of View-  
"MC?" He whispered.  
Jumin couldn't believe it affected her like this. He went to her company and asked for her and they said that she was taking 2 days off. It took some convincing, but he eventually found out where she lived. Looking at her now, Jumin's heart ached. MC was a mess. She was wrapped with blankets and eating chocolate with boxes all around her. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and used tissues were scattered everywhere. Her penthouse was a mess. Jumin couldn't believe he broke her.  
-Normal Point of View-  
MC slowly looked up and immediately glared at him.  
"What do you want. We're over." MC said voice dripping with venom.  
"MC I-" Jumin said but was interrupted when MC blocked him off by burrowing in her blanket.  
"Come on MC." Jumin said.  
"No." A muffled voice said.  
Jumin sighed and pulled the blanket away. MC was curled in a ball crying and wearing a loose shirt and jean shorts. Jumin bent down and gathered her in his arms.  
"Go away!" MC yelled shoving him away.  
But Jumin held her firm with standing her fists.  
"Stop... Just leave me alone." MC said her voice cracking.  
MC stopped protesting and put her head in her hands with her legs against her chest.  
"MC can I explain?" Jumin whispered.  
MC didn't answer so Jumin continued.  
"Sarah kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm yours and only yours." Jumin said.  
MC looked up. Her brown eyes with golden flakes in them stared into Jumin's steel icy grey eyes.  
"I don't know..... Jumin I saw something." MC whispered.  
"What?" Jumin asked with uncertainty.  
"Well why do you always have pictures of Rika?" MC whispered.  
Jumin's eyes went wide.  
"Am I a replacement for her? The way you talk about her breaks my heart into tiny little pieces. All I see is that you care about Rika, not me." MC whispered as tears cascaded down her face.  
"Of course n-" Jumin protested.  
"DON'T DENY IT! I KNOW IT! It....hurts so much. I know I can never compare to Rika!" MC yelled pushing him away.  
MC ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
Jumin stood there frozen in place. He never knew she felt that way. Looking back it was obvious like how pain filled her eyes when he talked about her and how she turned away and told him everything was fine. He had hurt her so much.  
Jumin quietly walked over to her door and heard her sobbing which felt like his heart got stabbed with a knife. He went down the elevator and left knowing that she and him needed time apart to reconsider their relationship. As much as he hated the idea he knew they needed a break and for him to figure out his feelings.  
1 week later..  
MC was back at work and just got out of a important meeting. She sighed and rubbed her temples from the headache she was getting. The past week had stressful. All the business men had always attempted to date her, but she always denied them and thought it was starting to get really annoying. She got out and got into her limo.  
"The park please." MC said to her driver.  
"Of course ma'am." He said.  
The park was where she tended to go now. She went there since it was so peaceful and beautiful and often sat on the bench to think and relax. When she arrived she got out and sat in her usual spot. An hour passed and she went back to her limo. As she was getting in, a strange man walked next to her.  
He wore a black jacket and a dark hat. The moment she was getting in, he grabbed her arm and yanked her out.  
"HEY!!" MC yelled whipping her head to look at him. He was smiling. Her driver immediately got out and ran over. The man pulled out a sort of gun and loaded it with a tranquilizer and aimed for her driver's heart. MC saw and pulled on his arm that was holding hers and the tranquilizer missed and instead hit her driver's arm. He immediately fainted. MC stomped on his foot and ran when his grip loosened. It was morning and around the time people went to work so no one was there. As she was running, she pulled out her phone and dialed the emergency number.  
"Hello? This is Jumin Han." The voice said.  
"Shoot." MC muttered.  
"Hello?" Jumin said.  
"Jumin this is MC. I'm being harassed and chased by some creep at the park and he has a tranquilizer gun! Can you call the police-" MC panted as she was running but was cut off by the man yelling,  
"COME HERE!!"  
"MC?!" Jumin yelled from the phone.  
"HELP ME JUMIN!!" MC yelled into the phone.  
"Okay!" Jumin yelled and hung up to call the police.  
She was running in heels and her ankle fell side ways while she was running, so she toppled to the ground.  
"Ow!" She groaned clutching her ankle. Hard labored breathing could be heard next to her.  
MC quickly sat up and scooted back as fast as she could.  
"What do you want?" MC whispered still backing away from the man who was coming closer.  
"You." He said smiling a menacing smile.  
MC stood up and was immediately grabbed by him.  
"If you don't listen I will shoot." He whispered in her ear and pointed the gun which was loaded with a tranquilizer to her heart.  
MC let out a shaky breath. She couldn't move since he was gripping her arms tight enough to leave a bruise and he would her with tranquilizer which could kill her. All of a sudden, a blur of black can running up to them and the man holding her flew to the tree next to them causing MC to fall.  
"Oof!" He grunted before he passed out slumping.  
MC fearfully looked up and saw Jumin in his suit with his jaw clenched. His eyes landed on MC who was on the floor with her hair disheveled, outfit wrinkled, and hand clutching her swollen ankle.  
"Are you okay MC?" Jumin said helping her up.  
"Ow!" MC winced lifting her swollen ankle and fell forward. Jumin caught her quickly before she could fall on her face.  
"Thanks." She whispered pulling away grimacing at her ankle.  
Suddenly sirens where heard and police ran over.  
"Excuse me miss, what happened?" A police woman asked.  
"He stalked me, nearly killed me and my driver, shot my driver in the arm, and held a strong tranquilizer gun to my heart and told me that if I didn't listen he would shot." MC said darkly pointing to the slumped man at the tree.  
"I see. We'll be taking things from here." A police officer said and motioned to the other officers and arrested the man, carrying him away.  
"Are you okay ma'am?" The police woman asked.  
"I think I sprained my ankle." MC grimaced at her ankle.  
Jumin frowned and the police officer nodded.  
"I can go to the hospital myself though." MC said and stood up carefully balancing on one leg.  
"Are you sure?" The police officer asked.  
"Yes. I can call another limo." MC said pulling out her phone.  
She groaned when she saw her phone screen was cracked.  
"It's okay. I can drive you to the hospital." Jumin said.  
"Fine." MC sighed.  
"We'll take care of everything from here. Hope you have a safe day." The police officer said then turned around to talk to another police officer.  
Jumin escorted her to his own limo and they were driven to the hospital in silence. The tension was thick, almost suffocating.  
"Look MC-" Jumin began trying to break the silence.  
"Thank you for helping me." MC said looking out the window.  
"I know you're mad at me, but I need to tell you something." Jumin said.  
"Okay fine. I'll hear you out." MC said quietly.  
"I spent the past week thinking and I realized that I love you not anyone else. I kept pictures of Rika because I did once have feelings for her, but I realized I loved her as a close friend. I'm sorry for hurting you and for how long it took me to realize this, but will you forgive me?" Jumin asked.  
"I...I need time to think about this." MC said.  
"Okay, take your time. I'll always be waiting." Jumin sighed in relief.  
"Thank you for understanding." MC said this time finally looking at him.  
Jumin nodded and they arrived at the hospital. Jumin helped her out and thanked his driver. They went in and were immediately escorted to a room. MC sat in the patient's chair while Jumin sat in a chair next to her. A doctor rushed in a few minutes later.  
"Hello Heiress MC and Director Jumin Han. What seems to be your problem?" He asked.  
"I think I might have sprained my ankle." MC said pointing to her right ankle that was swollen.  
"Okay." The doctor said and examined her ankle.  
"Yes you have sprained it and you'll need a cast for a week." He said.  
"Really?" MC asked.  
"Yep. You're lucky it wasn't worse. Some people wear it for 3-4 weeks." He said jotting down notes.  
"Do you think I can just get a splint and move around in a wheelchair?" MC asked.  
"I think you can, I mean it's not that bad, but you can't move too much." He said.  
"Yeah can I get that?" MC asked.  
"Sure. I'll be right back to get the splint on." The doctor said and left.  
"Thank you." MC said before he left.  
"How are you going to work?" Jumin asked.  
"My assistant can push me." MC said.  
"Okay." Jumin replied.  
The doctor came back with a couple of nurses and assembled her splint. After giving her instructions, MC and Jumin left and drove to MC's apartment.  
"Jumin, I was thinking." MC said.  
"Yeah." Jumin said.  
"And I think I'll forgive you." MC finished.  
"Really?" Jumin asked incredulously.  
"Yeah. I guess I thought about it from your point of view and I forgive you." MC said.  
"I don't think you should forgive though. I don't deserve someone amazing and special like you." Jumin said sadly. "Jumin, you're the best man I've ever met and I can only imagine you by my side. No one else. You're caring and kind. You do what's best for everyone around you and you're loyal. I know you didn't cheat on me, I understand and you were missing your friend that you were close to. I know if we talk to each other we can over come any obstacle." MC gently said. MC and Jumin teared up at the heartfelt words. They both leaned in and kissed. Eventually they broke apart gasping for air.  
"Thank you MC." Jumin whispered into her ear.  
"I love you Jumin." MC said giving him a peck on the nose.  
"I love you too." Jumin responded and kissed her with passion.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!
> 
> -hbthelonewolf


End file.
